Stacey and Fang, Which is Iggy's true love?
by TheUltimateBookWorm1
Summary: I kidnapped Iggy and he is living with me. And it's the random story of every day and he married a pie named Stacey. Just please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi Iggy!

Iggy: Why me?

Me: Because you can cook. So go make me food.

Iggy:Why, yet again?

Me: Because I own a tazor and will use it if you don't cook.

Iggy: What would you like to eat?

Me: Cookie Monster.

Iggy: Why? Weird I haven't even been here for five minutes and I've already asked that twice...

Me: Because he ate Pete my flourescant penguin whom was banned from Canada about two years ago.

Iggy: O.o how do they keep him out of Canada?

Me: Red legos.

Iggy: Ok then... where's Cookie Monster?

Me: Japan.

Iggy: Whaaa? JAPAN!

Me: yeah he is making an appearance on the big screen to advertise NASA's gumdrops, duh.

Iggy: I thought you woulda kidnapped him if you wanted to eat him.

Me: I would never eat Yoshi! How dare you accuse me of that!

Iggy: I like pie...

Me: Than why don't you marry it?

Iggy: I did. But then I ate my wife Stacey.

Me: *facepalm* You acctually married a pie and named it Stacey?

Iggy: Yup.

Me: You're cheating on Fang! How could you do that to poor Justin? Now his life is gonna be even more messed. In high school when someone asks who's your parents he will answer two dudes but Fang one of my dads refused to pay child support and the other cheated on him with a pie! And I thought Fang was the deadbeat dad.

Iggy: I uh I... DON'T TELL FANG! *sobs* I love him more than Stacey! Stacey was a mistake! Please.

Me: My reviewers will decide that. If the majority says bring him next chaper and tell him, I will but if not I won't. Now go cook me my pizza

Iggy: okay

Me: Well bye guys! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yo Iggy! Have a look at my reviews!

Iggy: *grumbles* I can't see! You idiot.

Me: *acts hurt* Iggy! I thought I was an Igiot.

Iggy: NOOOO! You are not the same thing I am!

Me: :P

Iggy: :P

Me: O.o... How did you know I stuck my tongue out?

Iggy: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE!

Fang: *comes in out of nowhere* No. That's my thing Mr. Pyroman.

Iggy: *screams* I didn't cheat on you with a pie! No, no definently not one named Stacey!

Fang: ?

Me: Fang, glad you're here. What Igatron here is trying to say is that he cheated on you with a pie named Stacey.

Fang: NINJA STAR! *throws ninja star at Iggy*

Iggy: *Throws Dippy, my Swedish elf at Fang*

Fang: Hey Dippy, how's it going suga?

Dippy: Just fine, cupcake.

Iggy: Your CHEATING ON ME!

Fang: Bye Dip gotta go. *vanishes*

Iggy: *sobs* how could he?! I loved him! No I STILL love him!

Me: Wanna throw darts at his poster?

Iggy: Could I kiss it instead?

Me: Sure *hands poster*

Iggy: *makes out with poster*

Me: *mutters* I just had to pick the lovesick, Fang loving, blind mutant kid to kidnap didn't I?

Iggy: C cookie monster he he is on the News!

Me: No duh he went on tour with Nicki Minaj!

Iggy: I have a fear of Elmo...

Me: And I have a fear of Justin Beiber.

Iggy: For Halloween I wanna be a mutant.

Me: *sarcastically* Yeah cause that's sooooooo creative. I'm gonna be a banana I have my costume ready. I'm a banana, I'm a banana nananananaaaa!

Iggy: What the heehaw francis?! Why is there a pig running around screaming 'I LOVE PIE!'?

Me: Oh that's just Iggy the Piggy.

Iggy: You named a pig after me?

Me: Yup.

Iggy: Why?

Me: Well after all you are my second favorite birdkid.

Iggy: SECOND!?

Me: Duh, Nudge is my favorite.

Iggy: Gee, ever heard of sugar coding?

Me: No. R & R?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever and a day!

Iggy: Why do they care?

Me: *glares* I'm glaring Iggy, and they care because I deprived them of humor! Duh! Get with the program Iggy. I mean you're like a chapter behind!

Iggy: :P Sooo sorry! Note the sarcasm… I'm bored.

Me: *grins* Want to play Mancala?

Iggy: NOO! You are wicked with that game! WICKED I TELL YOU! WICKED!

Me: What's the point in playing Mancala if you aren't wicked in it?

Iggy: Blue cheese! That's the point! Blue cheese coated with shark gills.

Me: But swiss cheese coated in lava are waaaaaaay better!

Iggy: Nuh uh! I would kick yo butt at archery.

Me: You can't even see!

Iggy: *gasps* No! Say it isn't so! All these years the lights weren't just turned off?

Me: I think the lights in your head might be.

Iggy: Hmpf ha.

Me: Quit quoting Wishbone and play WiiPlay with me! I wanna kick your butt at the tank game.

Iggy: Oh it is SO ON! I've never lost a single game of tanks.

Me: You're about to.

Iggy: Uh-uh I ain't losing to some girl!

Me: This girl just so happened to have enough skills to kidnap you.

Iggy: Kidnapping doesn't require gaming skills.

Me: Quit the chatter and get over here and show me these so called skills you have.

Iggy: If you insist. *cracks knuckles and grabs Wii remote*

-20 minutes later-

Iggy: NO FAIR! You shot me! We're supposed to shoot the ENEMY TANKS!

Me: We were in a tanks contest against each other. Sense we were in a tanks _contest_ you automatically are considered the enemy to me.

Iggy: Yeah but in the game we work TOGETHER! Then whoever shot the most tanks wins.

Me: I still shot the most tanks even before I shot you.

Iggy: *pouts*

Me: So have you finally chosen.

Iggy: Chosen?

Me: Stacey or Fang.

Iggy: Yup.

Me: Who'd you choose?

Iggy: I told you last time. I chose FANGLES! Duh!

Me: So you didn't choose Gozen? Uh-oh.

Iggy: What did you do?

Me: You seemed kind of down so I kidnapped who I thought was the love of your life.

Iggy: You kidnapped Fang! Really?! THANK YOU!

Me: Not Fang per say…

Iggy: You-you actually kidnapped Gozen? The one who gave us bird seeds?

Gozen: *appears* Where is I?

Me: Tsk tsk Gozen. We really need to work on your grammar.

Gozen: *sees Iggy, holds out birdseed that appeared from nowhere* Birdseed for birdie.

Iggy: *facepalm* Bookworm please make him leave! I'll do anything!

Me: Anything? I doubt that.

Iggy: Fine not anything. But I'll stop trying to escape!

Me: Stop lying.

Iggy: Man, you can see straight through lies can't you?

Me: What can I say? It's a gift.

Iggy: I'll be your slave forever!

Me: Coughliarcough.

Iggy: Fine I'll get rid of him.

Me: This will be interesting.

Gozen: Birdie want me go bye bye?

Iggy: Yup and while you're leaving stop at an English teacher's house and take a few lessons.

Gozen: You good talker.

Iggy: No duh I can talk. You can too. Just with bad grammar.

Gozen: You good with this grammar. You teacher.

Me: Oh this is getting interesting.

Iggy: No I'm not going to teach you grammar. But I'll teach you how to walk out that door and never come back.

Gozen: NO! You teacher!

Iggy: NO! I'm not teacher!

Gozen: Teacher.

Iggy: No.

Gozen: Teacher!

Iggy: No!

Me: This is hilarious.

Iggy: HELP ME! Bookworm! Make him leave!

Me: Hmm should I help you? Or keep watching you and Gozen banter hilariously? Tough choice I've got there.

Iggy: I bet you're reviewers want you to make him leave.

Me: I bet they want the opposite. Review and say whether I should keep Gozen or kick him out. Sorry for the short chapter. Oh and I'm starting a question of the chapter.

Question Of The Chapter: What member of the flock have you kidnapped or want to kidnap?

P.S I DON'T OWN MR! JP does!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION WORLD! Thank you for the reviews!

Iggy: What did they say about Gozen?

Me: HE SHALL STAY! *laughs creepily*

Iggy: WHY!?

Me: Oh and I couldn't get Fang here too so instead I got… MY MOMMY! (My Mommy really did say everything she says in here. I just typed what she said!)

My Mommy: Hi fanfiction peeps!

Me: Hey Mommy! Iggy say hi to my mommy. You too Gozen.

Iggy & Gozen: Hi Bookworm's Mommy.

Mommy: Hi guys! What are you up to?

Iggy: Just another normal day of being kidnapped by your daughter… you know the usual.

Mommy: Well is she treating you good?

Me: YUP! The best! I'm totally not making Gozen sleep in my closet and Iggy under my bed! Totally!

Iggy: Ahem actually I believe my stay here would be more enjoyable if I don't know… WASN'T BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!

Mommy: Oh good I'm so glad you're comfortable here.

Iggy: *facepalm*

Gozen: Talking lesson now?

Iggy: NOT NOW!

Gozen: I give you bird seed.

Iggy: *whacks birdseed out of Gozen's hands*

Gozen: Wa-wa-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BIRDIE BE MEAN TO ME!

Mommy: Boys no fighting! If we can't all get along you'll have to go on the naughty step.

Iggy: NOT THE NAUGHTY STEP! ANYTHING BUT THE NAUGHTY STEP! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Me: This is better than charter. Who needs T.V when you have a bird kid, a giant weird thing named Gozen, and your Mommy?

Mommy: Well chitlangs what do you want for supper?

Me & Iggy: HOTDOGS!

Gozen: Chitlangs? That new word?

Mommy: Chitlangs a mommy word. Like hoofendagger or boopa… you know mommy words.

Me: Oh and by the way my Mommy has read Maximum Ride, in fact she introduced me to the series. She is just that awesome! Way better than your mom! (No offense but everyone always thinks their mom is the best. Which my mom has the title of.)

Mommy: Aww come here and give me some love! You are the best baby girl!

Me: What about my older sisters?

Mommy: I said the best baby girl. They are the best oldest and middle girls.

Gozen: … BIRD SEED! *throws birdseed at Iggy*

Iggy: Not fair! You're throwing stuff at the blind guy!

Mommy: Gozen you make the mess and you clean it up.

Gozen: *hangs head in shame* Yes Bookworm's Mommy.

Iggy: *does happy dance* Nananabooboo! Gozen got in trooouuuble!

Mommy: No teasing young man.

Iggy: *holds head in shame* Yes Bookworm's Mommy.

Me: I really oughta bring their fights to you… I mean it takes hours for me to get them to quit going at it but it takes you 5 seconds!

Mommy: Age has its privileges.

Iggy: I'M BORED!

Mommy: Sit on your thumb and let your feet hang over.

Iggy: I said I'm bored not 'I'm a gymnast'.

Me: Fine then do the disclaimer.

Iggy: Meh. Fine, BOOKWORM DON'T OWN NOTHING!

Gozen: Not even my birdseed.

Me: Or the computer I'm typing at. This computer is my mommy's computer.

Pete The Fluorescent Penguin: You own me!

Me: I would rather own a laptop… does anybody wanna switch their laptop for Pete the Fluorescent Penguin? Or perhaps Sewer the Duck who lives in a sewer that smells good?

Sewer: Would anyone like to trade a pizza for a tall, blonde bookworm?

Me: HEY! I am your creator, you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me!

Sewer: Wanna bet?

Me: *growls* I'll _bet_ I could throw your little ruffled tail feathers on the streets so quick you wouldn't have time to say 'DUCK'.

Mommy: I'm so proud of you. Burst my buttons proud! You're a hoot!

Me: Aw! TANK YOU! *hugs Mommy*

Iggy: … I'm still bored.

Me: Way to ruin the moment Igs.

Mommy: I don't know how you could ever be bored in a house full of creative girls.

Iggy: I don't either but I am.

Me: Do what I did when I was bored.

Iggy: And what was that?

Me: Kidnap you.

Iggy: Gee that sounds like soooo much fun. Note the sarcasm.

Mommy: Now now… *sighs* let's get supper started. Oh and Iggy there is always laundry you could do.

Iggy: NOOO! *runs away screaming*

Me: And with that I will say goodnight and REVIEW!

Mommy: If you don't review you're going on the naughty step.


End file.
